ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Oberon's Knuckles
my augment from Grauberg (S) was: DMG +1, delay -11% and VIT +1, didnt take it, going to go again to see if theres better ^^ "Edit" got a 2nd run, again didnt accept; hoping SE gave the mnk one H2H skill same as pup, got on 2nd go: Delay -16%, VIT +2, Additional Effect Water Damage +17 Drabont 19:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *They're not going to give the same hand-to-hand skill as they did for Puppetmaster, because they cap at 225 while we cap at 276. --Shentok 03:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) On my win from Grauberg: Delay -15%, Store TP +3, Add Effect: Disease +7 (shit) trying again in Xarcabard. (cyko, lakshmi) On my win in Xarcabard: Accuracy +3, Store TP +4, Add Effect: Darkness DMG +10 (also shit) (cyko, lakshmi) Friend just got -27% delay from grauberg and refused. No screenshot sorry. --Byxfluzba 08:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) How does Delay-X% work on h2h weapons? For example, say you've got a 75 MNK with these, with a Delay-20% augment. MNK has 300 base delay at 75, and this weapon gives +96 delay. Would their final Delay be 316.8 (-20% of 396), or 376.8 (-20% of 96, +300)? --Kyrie 09:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Grauberg (S) ~ DMG: +2, Delay -17% Additional Effect: Stun +5. Think i read on KI that for the H2H its the weapons delay that gets reduced. Drabont 11:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) please answer kyries question i wanna know too ; ;--Gotterdammerung 05:45, 12 August 2009 (UTC) On my win from Grauberg: Dmg+ 2 Delay: -24% Accuracy+7 ------- The way I see it: even with the best augments, these still fall short of destroyers. Aphugel 20:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I believe these do have their uses if you could get the dmg +5 modifier and some acc these could be used for times when you need to hundred fist a mob because as we all know delay means nothing when doing that --Avin00 8 September 2009 Ok after some testing with these basically no real way to out do destroyers even be hard press to out do hades. Since the - delay is only on the weapon delay itself what is already high at 96 you can't hope to get lower then destroyers. The best bet is to try for high + dmg with high acc with the - delay or have the store tp or the add effect. The add effect flash on them had a low proc rate I'm assuming it would be same for others. Most likely best for solo activities and /dnc. Tested with dmg+1 delay -24% add eff flash +9 ( +9 is how long the flash can last) --Heimdall77 00:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) * I have seen a -28% delay on this weapon, but the other augment was 8 accuracy and no +DMG. Pchan 19:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ------- Automaton Damage Taken -5%? Really? :P --ImperialPanda 20:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC)